


Warmth

by Amlovelies



Series: Fall for Unit Bravo Prompt Pieces [3]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Gift Giving, little bit of spice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27429550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amlovelies/pseuds/Amlovelies
Summary: It was one of those rare evenings that Nat cherished most. There was no major threat or disaster looming over the town. She didn’t have to patrol and Emma had conquered the ever-growing piles of paperwork that always seemed to steal away her energy. The evening belonged to them.
Relationships: Female Detective/Natalie "Nat" Sewell
Series: Fall for Unit Bravo Prompt Pieces [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002750
Kudos: 10





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> For the Fall for Unit Bravo prompts by wayhavenmonthly on tumblr  
> Day 3: Autumn

It was one of those rare evenings that Nat cherished most. There was no major threat or disaster looming over the town. She didn’t have to patrol and Emma had conquered the ever-growing piles of paperwork that always seemed to steal away her energy. The evening belonged to them.

They sat close together on the faded floral couch in Emma’s living room lost in conversation. As Nat watched Emma reach out and adjust the magazines on the coffee table next to their half-forgotten glasses of red wine, she decided she could no longer ignore the obvious nervousness of the other woman. Between her elevated heart beat and the way that Emma kept worrying her bottom lip between her teeth Nat knew that something was amiss.

“Emma, is something wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong,” Emma says as she flashes Nat a reassuring smile. She stands and walks over to pick a small box off of the side table. She sits back down and stares at the box for a moment before stammering out, “I made you something.”

Nat whole face lights at that and she can’t help but to reach forward for the box. Emma presses it into her hands. She looks away a blush painting her pale cheeks making her freckles even more pronounced. Opening the box reveals a pair of knit mittens.

“You don’t have to wear them. I messed up quite a lot. I probably should have just gone to the store and brought you a proper pair,” Emma begins to ramble.

Nat tries to interrupt. To show her gratitude, but Emma doesn’t seem to hear her attempts. Leaning forward Nat presses a brief kiss to Emma’s lips which gets her to stop talking.

“I love them. I promise. Thank you.” Nat says as she slips the mittens onto her hands.

A radiant smile crosses Emma’s face and Nat wishes she could bottle it. “You do? It’s getting colder what with Autumn starting. I didn’t want you getting cold on patrol, and I thought this way a little piece of me could be out there with you keeping you warm.”

With her now mittened hands, Nat holds Emma’s face and presses kisses to her both her eyelids, then the tip of her nose, and finally to her lips. She lingers there long enough to leave them both breathless. 

“I only need to think of you to feel warm.” Nat says with a gentle laugh before remarking, “They’re green just like your eyes.”

“I thought you said green was your favorite color. Did I get it wrong?” Emma asks distress evident in her tone.

Nat tips the other woman’s chin so that they lock eyes. “It is my favorite. Like your eyes. Like you.”

“Oh” Emma exhales. Heat flushes her face as she lunges forward to capture Nat’s lips in a kiss. Nat can’t help but smile always enjoying the moments when Emma acts a little bolder. They’ve been happening more and more often as she has gotten more confident and surer in their relationship.

The kiss deepens neither woman willing to break away. Nat moves a hand to Emma’s lower back dipping below her shirt to touch bare skin. She groans in frustration as she realizes she’s still wearing the mittens. Without breaking the kiss, she frees her hand. Emma moan at the contact of Nat’s bare fingers on her lower back. Nat maneuvers Emma backwards on the couch determined to show the other woman just how much she appreciates her very thoughtful gift.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @amlovelies
> 
> comments make my day :)


End file.
